


Lessons from the Mask of Heart

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Haru Okumura Week 2018, Haru Week - Day 1 Noir/Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Lessons from the Mask of Heart

Haru looked into her mirror as she held a stick of pink lipstick to her lips, only to have her hand to falter. She dropped it on her vanity as she cradled her face in her hands. It was the day of her father ’s funeral and she knew that the press would be present. She would be surrounded by so many who claimed that they were friends of her family present. But she knew the truth.

They were only there in hopes of getting on her good side; eager to get their greedy hands on the stock shares of the Okumura family wealth. Her body shook as tears trickled down her round cheeks. She was a lone sheep surrounded by greedy wolves – the worst of them being her fiance. 

'Oh...I wouldn’t say you are completely alone, dear Princess.’

Sniffling, Haru dared to lift her head up to see an image of her Persona, Milady, looking back at her as if she was behind her whilst she wore her Metaverse attire. She brushed the corners of her puffy bloodshot eyes, looking away a moment.

“I-I’m sorry Milady. I suppose you’re right. Things are just so..difficult. Even in a room full of people I feel utterly alone.”

Golden hues were cast down towards the Okumura youth as Milady placed a soft hand on Haru’s shoulder. ‘I know, my dear Princess. However, it cannot be all bad, can it? Even at the end of a raging storm, a rainbow waits at the end. Do not fall into despair now. You have others whom can carry your burden with.’  
Haru twisted her fingers together in thought. “…even if they were the reason I lost Father?”

Her hands couldn’t stop shaking. Tears blurred her vision once more. Oh, how she wished things went differently. All she wanted to do was make her father see reason and have the man she used to know come back. The man that was there for her when her mother left. But somewhere down the line, that once caring man that she loved with all her heart became distorted by his desires. Greed was the only thing he cared for – paying less and less attention to her whilst she grew up in his shadow. It wasn’t till she was reaching a legal age that he started to pay any attention to her. Even at that, she was being used as a pawn in her father’s grand plan of expanding his food chain in other countries.

When she met with the man she was informed that she would be forced to marry; Haru knew right away that she had to do something. As a low-key fan of the Phantomthieves, she cried out for help. But it seemed like they were rather busy or ignored her request on purpose. Thus, she took things into her own hands. However, when she was brought into their fold after witnessing her own father’s true nature – her heart ached for her father.  
But with him gone, she would never be able to tell her father herself how much she disapproved of the arranged marriage or desire to see him home more often. Her world was crumbling around her and she felt helpless.

The warmth of her Persona’s hand on her shoulder grew as she was given an embrace from behind.  
‘I doubt this is the fault of the Phantom Thieves. They wished well for you and your father, did they not? Besides..I know you can trust them.’  
Haru sniffled, looking up at the mirror “How..?”

‘Let us just say that the Wild Card has and always will be a gentleman of extreme merit. You will know what I mean in time..’

Haru opened her mouth to question further only to hear her phone go off. Reaching over her table, she unlocked the screen to only see a message from Sugimura saying that he was waiting for her outside to escort her. A grumble left her lips as she turned off her phone, not bothering to reply. She took a deep breath, looking into the mirror to see her Persona gone. 

“Looks like I need to face the music alone. Here goes nothing..”

—- Two Months Later In the Metaverse —-

Noir bounced back in line beside Mona and Joker with Panther on the other side of their leader. She had taken out two shadows at once, leaving a single shadow left. With such a grand attack, this left for a perfect opportunity for Joker to take over, even if she had another opening left to finish it off.

‘Pass it off, Princess. Trust me.’

“But..” As a habit of relying only on herself, she didn’t see why she had to. However, as she looked to the side at her leader, Haru could tell that he was patiently waiting for her to make a choice. He was always a gentleman when others had control of their attack turn. The way he looked at her though, made her breath escape her chest as she gave a slow nod. “..right.”

As she passes the Baton to Joker, their Personas – Milady and Arsene – performed a short dance, hand in hand within a tango as the gentlemen thief’s eyes gave a dim crimson glow before letting go of her hand. The pass off gave Joker a boost in his attack, allowing him to finish off the shadow in a single attack.

When the battle was over, the lot of them returned inside the Mona-car. Though, as Noir entered the car, Joker requested that she sat up front for a moment. She was quite nervous about the request but did so. Once Joker got them moving again, there was chatter in the back between Fox and Oracle, with minor commentary of Skull and Queen. But their banter was just background noise as Joker leaned into the steering wheel for a moment, giving Noir a side glance for all of a few seconds. 

“How are you feeling? I know it’s been a while since we have done anything with Mementos or the Metaverse in general. I just..want to make sure you’re not pushing yourself.”

Noir sank into her seat as she cupped her rosy round cheeks.”O-oh! Uhum..I’m doing well, thank you. Things are a bit trying with the company and all but I have everything undercontrol..I think..” she muttered the last fragment of her statement more or less to herself, but Joker was an excellent listener.  
The corner of his lips curved, granting her a glimpse of that sinister grin of his. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that? You might be able to fool strangers but you can’t fool me, Noir.”

Heat in her cheeks rose to her ears. He placed a hand on her hand that was resting on her knee, patting it a few times before placing his hand back on the steering wheel. 

“We might not have known each other long but we are here for you.” There was a pause, his voice dangerously growing softer. “I’m..here for you. So please, tell me if you need a break or some time off. I am certain the others will understand.” 

Joker then turned towards a rest area. As everyone filed out to wait by the resting benches, Joker got out and held the door open for Noir. A single crimson glove held out as he flashed her that devilish grin once more. Unable to contain the butterflies in the pit of her stomach, a soft giggle left her lips as she took his hand.  
“Why thank you! You are far too kind, Joker.” As she took a step out of the car, her right foot was caught by the bottom of the seat, causing her to trip forward and tumble into his arms. 

Noir grumbled under her breath, attempting to regain her composure. “S-sorry about that. That was rather clumsy of me. Ah – “ she took a single step back, spraining her ankle. There was an obvious look of pain on her face but Joker never once released her. If anything, his grip grew tighter.

“Are you alright?” 

At this point, the others were looking towards them. Noir felt their eyes burning into her. She looked away before struggling to utter a soft ‘yes’. Her reply earned a look from Joker. 

“I do believe I mentioned something about you being a terrible liar, did I not?”

She bit her lower lip, letting out a low sigh. “I-I guess you have a point. I just didn’t want you to fuss over me.”

Queen made her way beside them, a frown over her features. “I think it would be best if we call it a day so Noir can recover. If she sprained her ankle then she needs to rest.”

Noir opened her mouth to protest but everyone presents gave a verbal agreement, wanting their teammate to not push herself. The most vocal, however, was Mona.  
“I ’m sorry I made you trip and hurt you, Noir. Please take their advice and take the rest of the day.” Mona hid behind Queen’s right leg, wide watery sapphires looking up at the Beauty Thief as he begged for her forgiveness.

All this attention was making Noir flustered but she eventually gave in, nodding. “I - I suppose we can call it a day.”

“Then it’s settled then! It’s getting late anyhow..”Panther uttered before she gave Mona a nudge with the edge of her crimson boot. 

Mona turned back into a car and everyone filed back inside, with Joker taking Noir off guard by picking her up. Joker didn’t have to guide Mona much to head back to the beginning of Mementos, but he did divide his attention between the railroad tracks and Noir. She kept her eyes averted down and refused to say anything. When they got to the stairs that led to the door heading out, Joker insisted that everyone go ahead while he went around and picked up Noir bridal style.

She squeaked softly, clinging to his tailcoat as Mona went up a separate staircase. While she was in his arms, she felt a sense of déjà vu. Noir held onto him tightly, a frown forming over her lips. “I’m sorry..” she muttered.

“For what?” Joker paused halfway up the stairs, looking down at Noir. 

“For making you carry me..and being a useless burden.” Echoing words that the sub-conscious of her father uttered to her. It might not have been what he said in the real world, but in his palace, he true emotions and thoughts came to light. As much as she hated to admit it, she truly was worthless.

“I don’t think you are worthless. You’re a great member of this team, Noir. Besides, it wouldn’t be polite to let a lady walk around with an injury, now would it?” He gave her a playful wink. 

It was then that she realized that the last time she was in a situation like this was because Arsene and Milady had a fling back in the day..and her Persona was enjoying the closeness all too much. Arsene seemed to be guiding Joker’s movements as he held her close to his chest with a protective grip. 

By all rights, she should be embarrassed by being carried like this. But he was a gentleman and she felt a warmth bubbling in her chest that she didn’t want to let go. Noir smiled to herself a little.

‘Looks like you were right, Milady. I’m sorry I doubted you..and him.’


End file.
